Fallen leaves and yard waste are often collected and bagged or composted. Unless shredded, bagged leaves or yard waste can be bulky. Unfortunately, conventional shredders that are used to shred leaves and yard waster can be large and expensive. The large size can be inconvenient, particularly given that the product is generally used during only one season of the year.
The applicants have developed a mulcher that has a removable shedder assembly that enables the product to be used for shredding leaves, yard waste, or other relatively light-weight materials. The shredder assembly can also be removed, enabling the vacuum to be used as a conventional utility vacuum. Because utility vacuums are used during all seasons, the product has more overall use.